Catching A Bee
by A.C. Johnson
Summary: At Sereitei Highschool freshman don't always get it easy. Especially not Soi Fon, but maybe a certain senior popular can turn this school year around. Main:YoruSoi Minor:Ichiruki,TasuRen,IshiHime Rated T for later Chapters
1. Dawn of A New Day

A/N: The School Uniforms Differ By the Year the Student is in.

Freshman = Black with white butterfly in the back

Sophmore = White with Black Butterfly in back

Junior= White with Black Butterflies on the Short Sleeve

Senior= Black with White Butterfly in the Front

Disclaimer: I do Not own to anime/manga of bleach or it characters. This is totally fictional.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A young teen girl lay sleeping peacefully in bed. Her short black hair was tousled and messy on her pillow. Her breathing was steady and coming in slow breaths. She lay there totallly undisturbed and calm-

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

The alarm clock went off next to her bed resting on her small shelf. The raven haired girl groaned in response as she tugged a pillow over her head to drown it out and catch a few more minutes of nothing ever happens that perfectly in her mornings. "Soi Fon! Are you up?!" a gruff voice called out. She opened her eyes reluctantly and sighed with defeat.  
"Yea,Dad I am!" she shouted back as threw the pillow off her head and sat up stretching."Hurry up or you'll miss you first day of school!" he yelled faintly. "Alright!" she answered. She got out of her bed slowly and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out her school shirt and examined the black collared shirt with a V-neck and the school crest-a white butterfly with a black design in the wings- in the back. Thankfully girls got two pairs of pants and skirts so Soi Fon was glad she didn't have to wear a skirt. She changed quickly and walked to the kitchen at the end of the hall.

She walked in to see her father sipping his cofee and reading the daily news. She rolled her eyes and walked over to a cabinet and took out a Pop-Tart box. She took one package of the contents and sat down at the table taking small bites of the Pop-Tart. Her father looked up at her from the paper and smiled. "How are you doing, Bumble Bee?" he asked. Soi Fon felt her eye twitch at her fathers nickname for her. "Nothing much. Still a little tired." she replied simply. "I'd guess so.." her father added. "You were up doing those gosh darn martial art thingys!" he grinned.

"They are stances not thingys.." she said. She knew her father knew more martial arts than she did. However ever since she started taking it up he became reluctant and started urging her into more 'girly' things. 'Its not like its the only thing I ever do..' she thought to herself. "Hears an idea.." her father's eyes shinned. "How bout taking up volleyball or track in highschool for a change eh?  
You could make some new friends ya know." he was smiling with hope but it quickly faded when she gave him an 'are-you-serious?' look. He closed his eyes,crossed his arms and pouted. "Just a suggestion..." This made Soi Fon smile. Her father was the only one who could make her smile genuinely like that. Hischildly attitude in his old wrinkly body made it hilarious. But with Soi Fon's usual 'no smiling at all for anything' laughing wasn't usually common but frequent smiles were.

She looked at the kitchen clock and saw the hands located on '7:31'. She wolfed down the rest of her Pop-Tart and stood up from the table. "Well I better get going!" she said as she got her book bad her father had placed on a chair. She ran to him giving a hug and a peck on his wrinkly Chinese cheek. "Love you Dad!" she called as she ran out the door. "Have a good day!" he yelled after he with a smile and resumed reading the paper.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first bell signalling class was going to start in 10 minutes rung by the time Soi Fon reached her locker huffing and puffing. 'Damn Dad we couldn't live closer to the school?' she thought as she opened her locker and pulled out the books needed for her next class when suddenly the locker was slammed loudly making Soi Fon jump. Standing there with a oblivious smile was a busty red head girl with big green eyes.

"Damn Orihime! Don't do that!" Soi Fon excalimed at the older girl. "Haha scared you, didn't I?" Orihime asked with a triumphant smile on her face. Soi Fon merely looked at her "Hmph." was her simple reply. A young boy with long bluish-black hair came along and stood next to Orihime with a smile. His glasses gleaming in the school lights. "H-Hey Orihime." he said shyly as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Uryu!" the girl sherieked as she hugged her shy boyfriend. Soi Fon cracked a small smile at her friends. When suddenly she felt herself being hugged tightly from behind. "Soi!" a raven haired girl much shorter than what she shoud be yelled excitedly.

Soi Fon began turning red with lack of oxygen when Rukia finally let go. "Hey Rukia." Soi Fon said casually to her friend. "Someone's still not that talkative I see." came a masculine voice from behind Rukia.  
A muscular arm wrapped around Rukia's waist and she was pulled back into the chest of a tall orange-haired boy. She looked up at him with a bright gleam in her eyes. "Ichigo...." she sighed dreamily. He looked down at her witha smile "Rukia..." Soi Fon almost gagged. Rukia stuck her tounge out at her with a teasing manner. "Your just jealous you can't be in love like we are." Soi Fon eyes narrowed at her friend. "I don't need anyone to mean anything to me like that." she snapped. Rukia smiled innocently at her friend knowing she got on Soi Fon's nerves already.

"Hey has anyone see Renji or Tatsuki?" he asked trying to change the subject and ease the tension. "Probably behind the next corner in a smooch fest!" Orihime giggled. Ichigo let out a chuckle while Rukia laughed.  
Uryu just smiled. Soi Fon smiled inside her head. 'Maybe highschool won't be SO bad...' she thought when suddenly a boy with messy brown hair and beady black eyes jumped on Ichigo's back. "Heya guys!" yelled the boy with a sharp toothy grin. Ichigo lost his balance at the sudden weight on his back and shifted around so the boy fell on the ground, successfully tripping a girl into Orihime, who fell over and hit her head on Soi Fon's, who fell on Rukia. Uryu having avoided everything smiled while everyone else shouted. "KON!!!!!" at the boy.

Then the bell rung for first period. A perfect start for Soi Fon's day.

Somehow Soi Fon was able to trudge her way through the day.

She had Science with Rukia and Kon her only fellow freshmans -Ichigo,Orihime,and everyone else she knew were sophmores- but thankfully they were as close as friends as she could get. She had them in every class except for gym in which Kon had with juniors being as athletic and hyper as he was. God, the juniors were hardly any competion for the athlete hardly any seniors were either. But Soi Fon liked P.E. all the grades mixed together in the gym and field to do their last duties of the day in a fun round of sports and games. Her and Rukia talked to the sophmores whenever they could and thankfully today being the first day of school was a free day. Her friends and her sat under a tree talking when Soi Fon noticed a circle of people gathering. A previously absent Renji looked over at them "What the hell is that?" he asked with a slight annoyance in his voice. "Don't know wanna go check it out"  
Ichigo asked. Renji sighed and stood up and pecked Tatsuki on the cheek while doing so. "Be back so Babe." Ichigo got up as well smiling a reassuring smile at Rukia before heading off.

A few minutes passed and then the rest of the party decided to join them. They stood and walked over to the circle noticing Ichigo's orange head poking out of the crowd. "I'll never lose him in a crowd." Rukia smiled. They wedged themselves into the crowd next to him and looked to see Kon in the middle of it. "Come On! Who wants to Race me? It'll be fun! Well for me since I'll take all of you guys down. And heh I'll get to impress the ladies." his eyes gleaming mischeviously with the last statement. Soi Fon sighed. No one was stupid enough to challenge him. Freshman that had 8th grade with him knew better and juniors that had heard of his athletic skill were wary. Only the Sophmores or a dumb Senior would bother with the challenge. Sure enough....

"I'll take you on!" Ichigo said stepping foward with a smirk. "Yea me too!" Renji yelled as he stood behind Ichigo. They both knew Kon would probably beat them but what the hell it was a challenge and they never refused. Kon smiled at his friends.  
"You guys suuuure?" he mocked. "We'll kick you ass little man!" Renji sneered. Ichigo kept him composure but smiled "Pretty Sure." Then a sandy blonde with a light stubble on his chin and a bucket hat obstructing his eyes stepped foward. "I'll race you too." he said with a grin as he pulled out a fan from nowhere. "Yea!" Kon shouted thrusting his fist in the air. "Time to get this on!" All of the boys smiled as the competiton began.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Race That Brought New Friends

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone was excited. They were going to have some entertainment before school let out and it was a race between populars, not including Kon. Ichigo was captain of both the basketball and soccer teams. Renji was a well-known fighter that participated in gang fights even though he was not part of any gang. The sandy blonde Soi Fon soon learned was Kisuke Urahara the smartest boy in the senior grade level. They were each well known and respected. Kon however was only known for his athletic ability.

The runners had sneaked into the track field and had gotten in their positions on the circuit. Gradelevels spilled into the stands which a handy junior had sucessfully unlocked.  
Everyone was cheering and a few insults were thrown at some of the competitors. Soi Fon was getting annoyed at the people behind her apparently seniors who were shouting for Kisuke Urahara to beat Kon, Ichigo, and Renji into dust. She was kept calm however by Rukia who would ease her out of her anger.

"Who do you think will win?" Orihime asked Uryu. "Hard to Tell. Kon is certainly very fast, but Ichigo and Renji are as well. And from what I gather Urahara is not one to be pushed around lightly." Uryu answered while looking around. "Eh Whatever! Renji is gonna beat the snot outta Ichigo and Kon! And for a bonus he is gonna kick that sennior's ass too!" Tatsuki exclaimed,proud of her boyfriend. Soi Fon had to crack a small smile even she was a bit excited about this race.

Suddenly the stands went hushed as a junior walked up to the track, out of the way of the circuit with the starting gun. The runners each bent low on the ground hands on the track as they watched.  
"Ready..." the junior yelled as he pointed the gun upwards. "Set..." he yelled again at the runners who were each tense awaiting for the starting crack of the gun. "Go!!" Suddenly the gun cracked and the runners were off.

They were fast...each of them was. Renji's arms were pumping hard as he held up behind the others barely inches away from the other runners. Ichigo was in a total state of concetration with his teeth clenched and legs moving at a amazing speed. You could barely see him! The senior was in a tie with Ichigo running with his hands at his sides leaning foward. His bucket-shaped hat flew off as he made the second turn. In the lead was Kon who had a big grin on his face and a crazy look in his eyes. They rounded the final turn in the same positions when suddenlythe senior picked up in speed. Ichigo stunned by the acceleration lost his footing slightly and fell nehind just in front of Renji.

The seniors roared in the stands as Kisuke caught up with Kon in a matter of seconds. Kon surprised by the seniors presence sped up dramatically, but the blonde kept up his pace with him. Kon gave a yell of frustration as they were only a few meters from the finish line and gave his last bits of energy into his legs. They carried him at a almost inhuman speed as the stunned blonde watched in amazement.  
The senior gave chase and did the same the two in a steady tie. Kon gave a cry that sounded like a lion's roar as he flung himself over the finish line his body hitting the ground hard and doing a flip as he crossed it just before the blonde. The crowd was silent as they watched.

Finally, Orihime stood and yelled "Wait to go, Kon!!!!" and the freshman started cheering loudly. Soi Fon clapped her hands as she watched and even let out a "Go Kon!". All of the group rushed down the stands into the field to go congratulate their friend. Kon was on the ground huffing and puffing with a small smile. The senior came up to him with a smile "Never seen anyone do that just to win a race. You sure got guts, kid"  
he said as he reached his hand out to help Kon. "Well that's just me!" Kon replied as he took Kisuke's hand and who hoisted him up. Rukia ran to Ichigo and gave him a big hug. "You did great, Ichigo!" she squealed.  
Ichigo smiled, sweat dripping down his face. "Thanks, Rukia." Tatsuki went to Renji and looked at his sweaty body and huffing face. "Ya did great, babe." she said as she kissed him. Renji pulled away and said "My pants were to tight to go full speed...." he excused himself.

The group reached Kon and gave him their congratulations. The senior stood there watching them. Soi Fon gave Kon a high-five. "Nice job, loser." The group looked at the snior when Ichigo spoke to him. "Damn.  
I've never seen anyone gain that much speed so quickly. It was amazing!" he said to the senior. "Oh, well it wasn't much!" the senior laughed rubbing the back of his head. "By the way I am Kisuke Urahara nice to meet you all." he greeted each with a handshake. Ichigo looked at Kisuke and looked up again. "Can I just call you Mr. Hat-and-Clogs?" Soi Fon watched her friends as they laughed and the senior merely gave him a 'are-you-serious'  
look.

"Oi, Kisuke didn't think you would lose like that." came a mocking voice. The group turned and everyone gasped at what they saw. A tall, tan girl stood there with her hands crossed over her chest and a grin on her face. Her purple hair was pulled up in a long flowing pony-tail. She was wearing the senior uniform but with a orange collared jacket. Her eyes were a beautiful golden color that had a playfulness about them. Soi Fon stood staring at the girl her eyes glued to her.

"Hey, Yoruichi." Kisuke greeted as his recently found hat was put back on his head. "The kid is fast what can I say?" he shrugged. "Yea he is, isn't he?" she said as she looked at the group waving her hand at them. "Hi, the name is Yoruichi Shihouin nice to mee ya!" she grinned. "Uh....Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo finally managed to say. "This is Rukia, Orihime,Tatsuki, Renji, Uryu, Kon and Soi Fon." he pointed at everyone who each gave a polite 'hello' to the girl.  
All except, Soi Fon who just stared at her with a passive face.

"Oh? Not a talker, eh?" Yoruichi cocked her head to the side with a smile. Her eyes gazed into Soi Fon with a steady stare makin Soi Fon feel a little uncomfortable. "Soi Fon doesn't like to meet new people! She's very shy!" Rukia said so Soi Fon's rudeness didn't upset the senior. "Oh well..." Yoruichi sighed and finally shifted her gaze away from Soi Fon's. In her head Soi Fon sighed thankfully. "Well we better get going Kisuke. We have Karate class today." she called to the senior who had seemed to be staring off into space in boredom. A sucessful blow to his right shoulder broke the trance. "Ow! Oh yea we do! Sorry guys we need to go. We're part of the school's Karate team!" Soi Fon mind gave a small scream in her head. 'No!!'

"Really?" Ichigo asked. "We're joining it today!" he gave a grin. Soi Fon sighed.

A/N: Sorry this is a bit of a short chapter but the next will be longer I promise! 


End file.
